


Love Holds No Boundaries

by PiranhaDog



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mischief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiranhaDog/pseuds/PiranhaDog
Summary: Love. It Binds Us. It Frees Us.A collection of different times, circumstances, and worlds, where Love is the beginning, middle, and end.//////In reality just some different pieces of writing, not necessarily connected, that my GAY heart just need to put out there.





	1. Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism Welcome and Encouraged!  
> Hope you enjoy reading them as much as i enjoy writing them.

Antiope never gave much thought to love at first sight, it had always sounded too much like the saturated fairy tales she had been read as a child.

It wasn't as if this was the first time she had even layed eyes Menalippe anyways.

No, she had spent time with her before, when Hippolyta had forced her to spend time with their group of friends.

Menalippe had come along with Venalia to various gathering, always quite and watching.

It was only here in this moment that Antiope truly looked at her.

The way her brown eyes crinkled and shined with mischief, her long brown locks braided and shining from the fluorescent overhead lights, her wide smile tiled up at one side to reveal the pride at having Antiope pinned under her knee.

Antiope had never noticed how beautiful Menalippe truly was, and laying there pinned to the sparring mat with a knee pressing into her chest and her arms pinned under softly calloused hands, Antiope had never been more turned on.

“Do you yield?” Menalippe’s gentle voice broke through her musing.

Antiope smirked and using her legs left unpinned pushed her weight up catching Menalippe off guard shifting her facedown on the mat. Antiope pulled Menalippe’s arms behind her back and straddled her thighs keeping her immobile.

“I thought you said you don't have experience in hand to hand?” Antiope whispered in her ear.

“No. I said I don't have your experience.”

Antiope smirked, “Clever, aren't you.”

“I like to think so.”

Antiope shifted off and stood offering her hand and helping Menalippe up.

“Thank you for the spar, I learned quite a bit,” Menalippe stated, looking up Antiope’s body to meet her eyes.

Menalippe smirked as she turned to step off the mat and retrieved her water.

Antiope had become quite good at controlling her facial expressions, having a sister like Hippolyta meant that debate was quite common and the first tell was always the face.

In that moment however Antiope was sure Menalippe could see the arousal that coursed through her veins.


	2. Please?

“You are the most beautiful woman. Remind me how i got so lucky?” Hippolyta asked.

Philippus looked up from playing with their daughter, a radiant smile stretching across her lips.

Diana gurgled unhappily, interrupting her mama from answering as Phil turned back to her shaking her head affectionately while a small smile graced her face.

Phil lifted Diana from her playmat and stood from the floor making her way over to Hippolyta on their bed.

A tender kiss was placed upon Hippolyta lips as Philippus leaned over to place Diana in her lap before sitting down beside her.

“I ask myself that question every day. Along with, why can't i just stay in bed with my Lyta all day?” Phillipus stated, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

A joyous laughter flowed out of Hippolyta’s body, “Oh if only. What I wouldn't give to spend a day with just you. I love Diana, but Gods is she a handful.”

Hippolyta leaned into Phillipus turning her head to nuzzle into her wife’s neck.

“So. Why don’t we?” Phil questioned.

Hippolyta shifted to look into Phil’s eyes, “You know why.”

“The Island will survive one day without a council meeting. And tomorrow is Friday, that is the army's day off from training. Im sure Antiope and Mena could care for Diana for one day, they love her. Come on Lyta, just one day, please?”

“Phil, put that wounded look off you face, you know I can’t resist those eyes.”

“Why do you think I do it my love?”

 

“I don’t know….”

Philippus shifted wrapping her arm around Hippolyta waist, adjusting them so her face could be buried in Hippolyta’s neck.

Starting just behind her ear Philippus planted a series of slow teasing kisses interspersed with nips that sent Hippolyta’s eyes fluttering closed as she craned her neck to give her wife better access.

Once Phil reached the junction where neck meets shoulder she planted a final kiss before she pulled back leaving Lyta whining at the loss of contact before her eyes shifted open.

 

 

"Fine. One day."


	3. Bittersweet.

“Do you ever wish we could have a child?” Antiope whispered into the early morning stillness.

Menalippe shifted on her back turning her face towards her wife, “What?” she mumbled still waking from her dreams.

“A child. Half you and half me. With your shining brown eyes and my golden hair. She would, of course, have your dimples and smile. That way she could get everything she wanted from me simply by existing.”

Menalippe reached her arm out threading her hand through Antiope hair, a smile gracing her lips.

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

Antiope shifted closer to place a soft kiss upon her wifes lips, “Since Diana was born. I can help but feel a little, melancholy, over her growing up and leaving the nest. I mean, she was Hippolyta’s daughter with Zeus, but she always resembled Phillipus more than her biological father. A perfect mix of both her mothers and I could never get the thought out of my head about what a daughter of the two of us might look and act like.”

Menalippe smiled softly, “Beautiful, intelligent, brave, stubborn, adventurous, the list could go on forever. Oh, and I almost forgot, I imagine she would be short like you.”

Antiope pulled away from her wife an unamused look upon her face, “Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

Menalippe chuckled, “But love, if she’s short then she will alway be my little girl. She can never truly grow up.”

“Hmph. You are mean, always making fun of me.” Antiope stated, pouting out her lips.

Mena let a sad smile overtake her lips, “My love, you know we cannot have a child together. Don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Antiope huffed, dropping onto the mattress, a sadness in her eyes.

Menalippe rolled over draping herself half way across her love, a leg between her wife’s, an arm draped across her waist, and her face buried in her neck.

“I love you.” Menalippe mumbled.

“I love you more.” Antiope whispered

 

 

“I would love to have your baby.”

A sad smile grace Antiope’s lips, “I’m in love with you.”


End file.
